


Futa Frozen Adventures

by MagicBrony6



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: Various one shots featuring the lovely ladies of Frozen in very sexual predicaments involving Futa’s.
Relationships: Anna (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Futa Frozen Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> So to make things clear Kristoff does not exist in this chapter, but the events of frozen and frozen 2 still happened.

Queen Anna, having ruled for a year now, had to give herself an imaginary pat on the back. The Kingdom was running smooth as silk, meaning trade was good, shipments on time, coin was flowing and the people were happy. The council on the other hand, although happy with the current queen, were eager to start sending letters for Anna’s potential marriage candidates. Months after Anna became queen, word spread and many letters have been sent asking for a chance to earn the hand of the new young queen. It was known that Elsa was attached to females, so many did not bother to try to and secure a marriage with her but Anna’s sexual orientation was the opposite. 

Anna has just gotten done with her last meeting for the day and was walking towards the kitchen to get a late night snack. She arrived to see the cook still there “Oh thank heavens, you’re still here Monty.” Anna said relieved.

“Oh Queen Anna how may I assist you tonight?”

Anna say down “A bowl of mutton please.” Anna asked politely. She loved mutton and she loved how Monty made it. The cook whipped a bowl up and the queen gladly chowed down. “Mmm! You’re good always hits the spot.” Anna said.

Monty smiled “your praise means the world to me, your majesty.” 

Anna finished her meal and groaned before leaning back in the chair. An unladylike like thing to do perhaps, but Anna was not your average lady. She thanked the cook one more time before leaving the kitchen and heading to her chambers. She opened the door and saw her bed and it called to her, but to the side she saw her dresser covered in letters. She sighed and ignored the letters before plopping onto her bed. She had enough to deal with when it came to the kingdom, but to add suitors onto that was too much. She knew many other kingdoms and settlements had wanted the chance to marry into their family since shortly after the great freeze. Elsa’s Magic was revealed to the world and magic user’s are so rare and one capable of what Elsa did was unheard of, so of course people wanted her on their side. Arendelle was always seen as a small, peaceful place with a modest military force, so no one paid us much thought. 

Once her sister’s powers were revealed that all changed though and marriage proposals came in droves... but so did a single threat. One King saw fit to try and conquer Arendelle and force Elsa on his side, but he failed. The king cake towards Arendelle with a massive army but Elsa hoped she could discuss a peaceful resolution but knew that wasn’t an option when his army trampled on two small island villages within Arendelle territory. Elsa was heartbroken to hear that all the men, women and even the children had been slaughtered. The king thought he’d broken her sister and that Arendelle would soon be his, but he was proven wrong when his ships arrived at Arendelle Harbor. He gave the sisters a chance to surrender peacefully but minutes later he looked above to find three giant ice fists hovering above him and his ships. Elsa crushed more than half of the ships within less than an hour and the rest fled. Bodies maybe have washed up for over a year but the effects spoke for themselves, and not a single threat was seen again. Matter of fact more letters of marriage came in when hearing how Elsa’s powers could crush any army that came their way. Elsa was quick to disappoint them however. She made it abundantly clear that she 1. Had no intention of marrying and 2. She had no sexual attraction to men or women with man parts, only pure 100% women caught her fancy.

Anna herself was a bit of an odd one as well, she was positive she fancied male genitalia but she also needed to make it clear her attraction was strictly towards women with a little extra down south. So now Anna got letters from the kingdoms and noble lords who had daughters with meat between their legs. Anna was a bit embarrassing when that information came to light, apparently Elsa, while visiting, had accidentally blabbed about it while talking to a few servants and a princess that came with a visiting queen. Elsa apologized profusely to her sister but Anna figured the information would’ve came out eventually so she quickly forgave her elder sister. Now Queen Anna was sent letter after letter from various places, hoping that their daughters would be able to seduce the new Queen of Arendelle. Anna realized their was no delaying it anymore and decided to write back to the kings and lords that she’d be happy to make their acquaintance... after she got some sleep that is.

Anna, over the next two months, met over 10 women. The women she met ranged from princesses, noble ladies, daughters of her own council members and even a female knight. None of them caught her eye though. Hell, even her own maids that she knew had man parts were giving her looks when she walked past them, and they were girls she knew since she was a child. One handmaiden she knew by name even became so bold as to start masturbating while they helped Anna unlace her dress before bed. The queen was shocked when she looked back, wondering why Emily was taking so long, only to see the maid’s hardened penis in her hand. Emily had tried to force herself on Anna, all the while, confessing how she had always wished to be with her. Luckily Elsa was visiting with Honeymaren and the first girl heard her cries for help and promptly kicked the door open and kicked the maid in her family jewels. Emily was dragged off in chains and Anna needed a month of recuperating, so Elsa took over for her while she did. 

Anna was doing better now and the last two days since returning to rule had gone well. Now Queen Anna needed to start seeing more potential suitors, so she replied to a few more letters. She had another women coming in two days, Princess Adeline of the Kingdom of Cheston. Anna hoped she’d be a better candidate than the rest had been so far. Too many of the women she’d met wanted nothing more than to bed her. “I can hope.” Anna whispered before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

Princess Adeline of Cheston was in her private room on her ship. She had been sailing for over 4 days and couldn’t wait to get off this damn ship. The sea didn’t suit her well and the ships constant swaying had made her sick a few times, but she hoped it’d all be worth it when she reaches Arendelle. Adeline was overjoyed to hear that Queen Anna of Arendelle not only preferred the company of women such as herself, but agreed to let her visit Arendelle. Adeline knee she couldn’t afford to let Queen Anna reject her, this was her chance to get not only a wife but a kingdom of her own. Adeline was born the 4th daughter of the kingdom of Cheston. She was smarter then all of her siblings, more cunning and had a a good mind for ruling. Sadly, being the 4th daughter on top of being born a futanari, as the Asians call it, meant she had next to no chance at reaching her full potential in life. Then Queen Anna ascended and now every futa was trying their hand at seducing the new Queen.

Adeline knew that she wouldn’t want her siblings dead not even for a throne, so Arendelle’s Queen was the next best thing. Adeline needed all of her charm and confidence do win the queen over. She also remembered hearing that Queen Anna was quite the beauty as well, and with that thought she felt herself become hard. Adeline sighed and went to her bed and prepared to relieve her stress. She’d be in Arendelle in 2 days and she needed to control her little friend.

Adeline arrived in Arendelle as scheduled and she was ready to meet the queen. The ship crew had gotten all of her luggage off the ship and to the castle. Adeline walked to the castle. She was happy to see the town was filled with life, the queen was clearly doing a good job of ruling even without a partner. The entire kingdom looked to be over twice the size of her families and the castle itself was massive in comparison to her home. Adeline looked forward to seeing the inside of it. She arrived at the door and now she was getting a tad nervous, what if the queen rejected her? “No! That won’t happen, it can’t!” She whispered to herself. She was brought back to reality when she heard the great castle doors opening. Adeline fixed the ruffles and wrinkles in her dress and stood up straight, prepared to meet the Queen. She heard that Anna was very young at only 22 years old, two years younger than her. She was left speechless at the sight of Queen Anna, the young redhead was stunning. Beautiful silky red hair, perfect complexion, alluring blue eyes and a hell of a curvy body. Adeline walked up to the throne, bowed and introduced herself “Princess Adeline of Cheston, your majesty.” 

“A pleasure to meet you Princess Adeline, welcome to Arendelle.” Anna said. She had to admit that Princess Adeline was a very pretty woman. She had raven hair, pale skin with a beauty mark under her right eye, green eyes and she was about half a foot taller than Anna herself. Anna stopped starting and asked Adeline if she wanted to have a tour of the castle or if she wanted to go to her room. Adeline was happy to have a tour so Anna showed her the various places in the castle. 

“This is the kitchen, otherwise known as MY favorite place in the castle!” Anna said with a smile.

Adeline was happy to see Anna was quite a free spirit. “I see you have many types of dishes I’ve never tried before, I look forward to dinner tonight.” Adeline told her.

“We have the BEST dishes you’ve ever eaten, trust me!” Anna said proudly.

Anna showed Adeline the ballroom, the royal garden, her own chambers and then Adeline’s own room. “I hope the room is to your liking, and feel free to think of Arendelle as a second home while staying here.” Anna said. 

“I’ll make sure to do that Queen Anna.” Adeline replied. She hoped to make this her new home. She saw the night sky outside her window and asked to be given some time to get ready before dinner. She made sure to dress her best and mentally prepare herself for her dinner with Queen Anna. This was it, she had to make a good impression, had to woo the queen and earn herself a kingdom. Adeline was positive she could convince Queen Anna that she was the right choice for her. Adeline finished getting ready and walked to the dining area. She walked in and found plenty of Arendelle dishes, the smell was divine and what Anna was wearing was even more so. The redhead was wearing a dark green dress with purple inside it and a black covering for her upper torso. Adeline walked up to the queen, took her hand and kissed it “you look divine Queen Anna.” Adeline said with sincerity.

Anna giggled and brushed a twirled a strand of hair with her index finger “Oh, well thank you.. you look dashing yourself.” Anna complemented back. 

The two of them talked about small things such as hobbies, their favorite foods, dislikes and more. Anna was happy to hear about other people but she knew she couldn’t wait any longer to ask the real questions. 

Anna clears her throat and sat straight “So, Princess Adeline.” Anna said with a serious tone. “I must ask, how would Arendelle benefit from a marriage between us?” Anna asked.

Adeline wasn’t shocked at all, she knew the question would have came out eventually. She chuckled and looked Anna in the eyes “You are skeptical about whether Arendelle would actually need a union between our two kingdoms.” Adeline stated the obvious.

Anna relaxed a bit “I have to admit, I don’t see much in it for us.” Anna said frankly. She breathed in “Your kingdom is quite small even compared to ours, your trade numbers are average, the crops and meats you produce are a small amount, to say the least.” Anna told Adeline. “Your kingdom, from what I understand, maintains itself by relying heavily on the gold mines on your land but they’ll run dry in a few years, won’t they?” Anna asked.

Adeline sighed. “Yes, you’re right our kingdom is in a bit of a panic at the moment.” Adeline admitted. “Our mines have three years left of profit AT BEST.” 

“Then I have to ask, why would I accept your proposal?” Anna asked. She didn’t mean to sound rude but the kingdom of Cheston didn’t seem like the most profitable place and Anna needed to think about loss vs gain when accepting a marriage. 

“Arendelle has no need for money or trade partners, you have plenty of both.” Adeline stated. She got up out of her chair and began to walk around. She looked the various trinkets that adorned each surface before bringing her attention back to Queen Anna. “Ever since your sister, Elsa, defeated King Griffin you’ve been given trade partners left and right.” 

Anna knew that all the other kingdoms despised King Griffin, he was as cruel as he was ambitious and was as deadly with his mind as he was with a warhammer. The various Kingdoms flocked to the side of Arendelle, knowing that neither of the sisters were at all like Griffin. They were grateful to be rid of him and now Arendelle’s coffers were filled with coin. 

Anna eyed Adeline suspiciously “So you’re saying I should marry you simply because we can afford to not gain anything?” Anna asked in a tackling tone.

Adeline mentally berated herself, she wasn’t being careful with her explanations. She needed to think more carefully about how she spoke. “Of course not, with all respect your majesty, you’re not seeing the benefit of our union.” Adeline said.

Anna scoffed “the only thing I SEE is that while our marriage would benefit Arendelle in no way whatsoever, Cheston would be given a quick replacement for their soon to be lost gold mines.” Anna said bluntly. She was not going to let the older woman play her, if she thought Anna and Arendelle itself where going to be their new source of income, they had another thing coming. 

Adeline felt her throat run dry, she was quickly losing Queen Anna. “Your majesty I’m simply saying that you’d benefit by having a capable partner by your side, surely that’s more beneficial than gold, which you already have plenty of?”

Anna kept her cool, surprisingly “why would a partner alone be enough of a benefit for me?” She demanded to know.

“Well with Queen Elsa no longer on the throne, you need a helping hand with the duties of ruling.” Adeline replied. She quickly brought a hand up to cover her mouth, she realized she just insulted Queen Anna.

Anna threw her napkin on the table and got up “well, I suppose Arendelle is lucky that I’ve manage to SCRAPE BY this past year.” Anna hissed. She maintained her royal demeanor as she walked out of the dining area. 

Adeline sat there and looked at the chair that Queen Anna was sitting on. She sat there and banged her head on the table, feeling like the dumbest person alive. She had mistakenly questioned the Queens capability to rule and now all hope seemed lost. She finished her plate and walked towards Anna’s chambers, hoping to rectify the situation. She arrived at the door to her room and knocked. She was told to come in so she did, but she could tell the Queen regretted her choice when she saw Adeline. 

“Princess Adeline.” Anna said with clear disdain in her voice. She straightened the papers on her desk “Have you come here to do my job for me, since I’m so clearly unfit to do it myself?” Anna asked sarcastically. Anna listened to Adeline apologize profusely. She understood that she only meant to say that together there rule could be a great one.

“We’re both smart women and I know at each other’s side we could do great things, please give me the rest of my time here to show you that.” Adeline begged. She was happy to hear Anna accept her apology. 

Over the course of the next two weeks Adeline and Queen Anna got to know each other very well, they enjoyed the company of one another. Adeline helped Anna whenever she was asked, she had dinner with Anna almost each night and they talked the whole time. Anna was happy when she ate with Adeline and Adeline herself was having a wonderful time as well. Too wonderful of a time perhaps, as the princess was beginning to fall for the young queen. The last few dinner’s they had and the times she’d be with Anna helping her rule, were proving difficult since her cock became rock hard and Adeline was glad she was wearing a dress. Anna was so beautiful that Adeline had to excuse herself last night during dinner, so she could run to a secluded room to empty her balls into some discarded sheets in the dusty unused room. 

Unknown to Adeline though, Anna was concerned for her new friend and followed her. Anna was shocked to see that Adeline was furiously masturbating while mowing her name. Anna watched as Adeline used both hands to stroke her meat, and her meat was indeed massive. Anna guessed it was around a foot in length and three inches thick, and those balls of hers were round and smooth. Anna quickly ran away as her new friend finished.

The next night Anna and Adeline had just finished up dinner. Anna and Adeline were both getting ready to head to their chambers. 

“Adeline, may I ask you something?” Anna asked.

Adeline was happy to answer any of Anna’s questions but she saw the younger girl was looking a little nervous. “Of course your majesty, ask away.”

Anna gulped “I was wondering if you’d like to... spend some time... in my room.” Anna asked sheepishly.

Adeline stood there stunned, Queen Anna really just asked her to come to her chambers in the dead of night. “Of course your majesty... is is for a diplomatic purpose?” Adeline felt stupid asking that. She knew full well what Anna’s intentions were.

“No, it’s more personal.” Anna told the older woman. “Come to my room in about an hour, I need to talk to you privately.” Anna said.

Adeline did just as she was told, now she stood here at Anna’s bedroom door. She made sure to take a quick bath, put on her best nightgown and brushed her hair. She knocked on the door and Anna told her to come right in, and so she did. She saw Anna sitting by her fire place drinking tea. Anna told her to come join her. The tea was good but she knew that’s not why Anna called her here. “May I ask why you wished to see me, Queen Anna?” 

Anna put her tea down and looked at Adeline “I accept your marriage proposal, Princess Adeline.” Anna said.

“Oh Anna, that’s wonderful!” Adeline said clearly overjoyed. She knelt down before Queen Anna “I promise to honor you and love you with all my heart, Queen Anna.” Adeline said with sincerity. Adeline got up and smiled at Anna and Anna smiled back. “So... I suppose we’ll talk more in the morning?” 

Anna grabbed Adeline’s hand and chuckled. “I mean we surely will, but the night doesn’t need to end here.” Anna said. Anna felt Adeline’s other hand on her waist and she was pushed closer to the older woman. Anna looked up, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips. She felt Adeline’s lips meet hers and she enjoyed the sensation. 

“Was that your first kiss?” Adeline asked Anna.

Anna shook her head “No, it wasn’t.” Anna admitted. She saw Adeline look a bit sad at hearing that. “Don’t look so glum, there’s still another first of mine you can take.” Anna assured her.

Adeline grinned and felt herself harden at the knowledge that she’d be Anna’s first fuck. Anna asked her if she’d be her first and Adeline was tempted to lie. She didn’t want to tell Anna she was far from the first woman she’s bed. Adeline chuckled nervously “I’ve done this maybe once or twice.” She lied.

Anna knee she’d have to ask Adeline about that later, but for now she focused on the task at hand. Anna began to undress and ordered Adeline to do so as well. The two of them now stared at each other, both naked as the day they were born. The two women were very pleased with what they saw. Adeline gently pushed Anna into the bed and began to crawl on top, but Anna insisted she be on top. 

“Are you sure Anna?” Adeline asked.

Yes, now lay down.” Anna ordered. 

Adeline did as she was told and rested her head on one of the many pillows that covered Anna’s bed. She watched Anna breath in deep before positioning herself over her futa cock. Adeline groaned as she felt Anna’s virgin love tunnel surround her cock, but she also felt Anna’s hymen at the tip of her meat. She gripped the queens hips and slammed up into her, tearing through Anna’s barrier and making her a woman. “OH! Anna... you’re so tight.” Adeline hissed. 

Anna couldn’t respond. She felt nothing but pain and questioned why any woman would allow this to happen to them. She screamed out as she felt Adeline start to Tibet upward into her. “AAHH!! Adeline! It hurts, make it stop.” She begged. 

Adeline felt bad for Anna as she saw tears begin to fall down her fiancées cheeks. “It’ll be okay Anna, the pain will subside and soon you’ll feel good too.” She assured her lover. She still had no intention of stopping her thirsting, the raven haired futa was enjoying the felling of the ginger queens snatch. Anna’s walls wrapped perfectly around her cock, massaging it and moistening it so well. “Fuck, your cunt and my cock fit so well together, don’t they Anna?” She teased. She started thrusting up harder.

“You’re too rough Adeline, slow down!” Anna screamed.

Adeline was too far gone now, she had her love right were she wanted her and she was going to enjoy every second of this night. She gripped Anna’s hips as hard she could, her nails digging into the soft skin. “I’m gonna fuck you good Anna!” Adeline told Anna.

Anna looked down, saw the feral look Adeline was giving her and knew if she had any chance of walking straight for the next few days, she needed to get off of Adeline. “Wait! Can’t we just cuddle?” Anna asked. Her question fell on deaf ears apparently, because she felt Adeline slam her cock right up into Anna’s vagina as hard and deep as she could. 

Adeline was like a beast in heat. She began to drool as the pleasure of pounding Anna was too much. She felt the entrance to Anna’s womb on the tip of her dick whenever she went balls deep into her future wife. She went wild for a few minutes, all the while Anna screamed for mercy, until she finally felt Anna’s walls tighten around her cock. She smiled as Anna orgasmed and she made one more great thrust and shot her seed right into the queens womb.

Anna got off of Adeline and laid down next to her. She felt the futa semen run down her thigh. “So much... cum. Might get pregnant.” Anna said, clearly exhausted.

Adeline felt pleased at the mere thought of Anna possibly having been impregnated by her. She too felt tired though and closed her eyes to sleep.

The news of their engagement was sent out and The Kingdom of Cheston was overjoyed. Adeline’s siblings were relieved, knowing that a union with Arendelle meant that their kingdom would not be going bankrupt. Adeline had persuaded her new wife to lend a bit of their gold to Cheston. Not too much though, Anna had no intention of being mooched on but new family was still family, so she helped. Now 5 months later Anna and Adeline lay in bed together in there royal chambers enjoying their night. 

Adeline was proven to be a great ruler, and a loving wife. Right now Adeline was enjoying her reward for a hard days work, and that meant having her wife’s lips wrapped around her cock. Anna was getting much better at oral. Adeline herself was loving her new home, she enjoyed the sweet sensation of having her cock sucked. She was finally in the position she was meant to be in, a Queen with a kingdom.


End file.
